


Once Upon a Morning

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers then makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the John Winchester Character Spotlight at [](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_bigpretzel**](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/). Please enjoy!

**Once Upon a Morning**

John misses Life Before the Fire, that’s how he refers to it now, capitals and all.

He misses when it was simpler. It may not have always been easy, but they always did find their way back to one another. Two strong personalities living under one roof always had their pitfalls but in the end, they had been happy. They had Dean, Sammy and each other.

John misses quiet nights with Mary, Dean and Little Sammy as they huddled around the television after having a piece of Mary’s incredible apple pie – Sammy falling asleep slowly on John’s chest; John not having even the slightest inclination to carry the infant up to his crib and put him to bed when the baby could sleep just as well where he was.

Dean, nestled between John and Mary, leaning on Mary as she gently stroked his baby soft hair, while Dean’s little hand reached across and held tightly on John’s sleeve, as if he were afraid to let either parent out of his grip. As if he was the glue holding them together. In a big way, Dean had been. Only four and was already cleaning up their messes.

John felt an immediate pang of guilt at that and looked over at the silent Dean, curled around Baby Sammy, the bed shoved up against the wall, Dean’s solid, protective presence on the side facing the room.

Dawn was just breaking out and John realized belatedly he had stayed awake all night.

Dean was stirring and he turned sleepy eyes, questioning without saying a word.

“Hey Sport,” John smiled. He may miss those gentle memories but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make new ones while the boys were still young. “What do you think about taking Sammy to the zoo, today?”

Dean’s eyes – Mary’s eyes – went wide in his small face, his pink cupid-bow lips falling open in pleased surprise. Dean nodded hurriedly, so quickly it almost seemed as if he were afraid John would change his mind.

“Wow, wow there, Kiddo,” John chuckled. “Nod too fast and your head will fall off.”

Dean wrinkled his nose, clearly not believing it for a second.

“Yeah, you’re too smart for your own good, Monkey,” John commented, smiling softly. “Well, you can show Sammy just how smart you are at the zoo, today. Think Sammy will like it?”

Dean nodded again and grinned, looking over at Sammy then back at John.

“All right, after breakfast, we’ll head out, it’s a bit of a drive,” John commented.

Sam was stirring, waking up. Dean had learned long ago, to hush Sammy before he cried too loudly. The neighbours in the small motels didn’t like it and would complain. Dean had shuffled around and had the eleven-month old baby balanced on his lap as Sammy cooed gently in the morning sun.

John got Sam’s bottle together and a cup of coffee for himself. He set a glass of milk near Dean. They two of them would grab something to eat a diner on the way out, Sam needed his formula first though and John always liked to have a little bit of something in Dean’s stomach before they got in the car.

Dean carried Sam over to John and John relieved the five-year-old of his burden. Once the change-over was complete, John expected Dean to pitter-patter back over to the bed and start on his milk but was surprised when he felt little arms curl around his torso.

Startled, John paused before returning the embrace, hugging Dean tightly while balancing Sam and dropping a kiss to his boy’s soft blond hair.

“We’ll have fun, today, Dean. You’ll see,” John whispered.

Dean grinned, brilliant and gap toothed.

**End**


End file.
